Not Again!
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: What if Edward had not been able to resist the call of Bella's blood? and now the Cullen's find themselves in Japan to protect their secret, attending Ouran Academy! Pairings: Inside, AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco!**

**Pairings: Undecided except for Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, and Carlisle/Esme.**

**Note: ****AU**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Edward's POV**

Here we are, moving once again.

Having to start all over in a new place, all because I could not handle one _STUPID_ girls scent.

And now because of it, I was the reason my family and I moved out of our outback home in Forks, Washington, and are now travelling by plane to Japan.

_Just when everyone seemed to have gotten settled in to our lifestyle in Forks!_

But no, that stupid human Isabella Swan, if I remember correctly, like it mattered though because I was to busy trying to not go into a frenzy and lunge myself over the table at her, while slowly draining her dry, along with everyone else in the room to care, but _no, _she just had to come along and ruin it all!

_My god, now I'm starting to sound like Rosalie!_

I know that my family does not blame me, well except Rosalie that is which is only natural for her nature. We all know how hard it is to control our bloodlust around humans, especially Jasper. But still…I feel ashamed that after all these years, my control had snapped all over one simple human girl and that my family had to matriculate once more or face exposure.

And now here we are, on a plane heading for Japan, heading towards our new life.

_I just hope that we will be able to stay here much longer then our past moves, because frankly I'm getting tired of moving around all the time!_

_So look out Japan, her come the Cullen's!_

_I just hope your ready, because I sure as heck am!_


	2. Arguments and Plans

**Edward's POV**

Well, here we are, finally in Japan.

We just got to our new house, which is much bigger than the one we had in Forks, and I must note the fact that it's actually a mansion.

_What were Esme and Carlisle thinking when they chose this place?_

We approach a large gate which opens to let us through. I notice a circular court yard out front with a fountain in the middle containing a statue of the goddess Nyx wrapped in a cloak and holding a raven on her outstretched arm.

But what has my mouth as well as my siblings' mouths hanging open is the _actual _house itself, or should I say mansion.

To say it is huge would be an understatement.

The place seems to stretch at least 70 acres I would say from what I could see with my well trained eyes and intelligence, and is surrounded by tree's everywhere (we once again got a house out in the woods).

_Whoa! It's hard to believe that in Japan you can actually find such a private and spacious place, considering how crowded most of the cities are._

I could hear similar thoughts ringing through my siblings' heads as they continue to stare at the mansion in awe.

Esme and Carlisle chuckle at our awe struck expressions, stepping out of their car as me and my siblings step out of my Volvo. Everyone else's cars are being shipped over by boat.

"This is the place?" I hear Emmett ask to my left.

_Just like Emmett to blurt out what is on his mind._

I chuckle at that, causing my family to eye me in curiosity before turning their attention back on our parents.

"Yes, why? You don't like it?" Esme frowns; giving a sad look that always gets everyone to break down and do what she wants.

"Eh….no of course not, I was just wondering, I mean our last house was big and all but nothing like this!" Emmett covers.

"Smooth" I hear Jasper snicker under his breath somewhere behind me.

Emmet turns and glares at him before wrapping an arm around Rosalie's waist and trudging towards the mansion.

Jasper just shrugs and follows after a skipping Alice towards the mansion, leaving me, Esme and Carlisle behind.

"Edward, stop beating yourself up over what happened" I hear Esme whisper quietly behind me, her motherly instincts kicking in.

_She always seems to know what I'm thinking. Makes me wonder whether or not she is a mind reader like me._

"No, I don't read minds that is your specialty, but I do know that you seem to wear your heart on your sleeve" I hear her chuckle.

"Really now? You sure, because you are accurate most of the time?" I tease back as she giggles at me.

"Oh I'm pretty sure on this" she giggled back, Carlisle cracking a grin behind her, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

I laugh, my mood lifting from its previous state of depression and guilt.

"Okay then, let's head in before the others take all the good bedrooms" I laugh, walking towards the mansion with them following after me.

_Esme always knows how to cheer someone up when there down, thank goodness for her or I think the family would have gone insane by now!_

* * *

**After School, Host Club**

"So Tono, did you hear about those new transfer students?" the twins question, coming up on either side of the Host club's king as the customers depart for the day, giggling and glancing at Tamaki as they leave.

"Transfers? What transfers? What do you know that papa does not know, you devilish twins?" Tamaki questions, turning on the twins.

"The Cullen's and Hale's transferred in from Forks, Washington. The family consists of Carlisle and his wife Esme, and their adopted children; Jasper and Rosalie Hale, twins and nieces of Esme's, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. They were known to keep to themselves at their last school, and are quite a secretive family but also quite wealthy." Kyouya replies, not even looking up from where he is typing on his laptop.

Everyone stares at him, used to this sort of thing from Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai, how do you know so much about them?" Haruhi, ever the blunt one questions.

"Carlisle is a very talented doctor, and has been in touch with my father seeing as how we do own several medical companies." he replies, not bothering to show any emotion as he says this.

"Creepy!" the twins shudder.

Kyouya smirks, pushing his glasses up, a glare coming off of them.

"Very creepy" Haruhi mutters, shivering as he turns his gaze on her before going back to typing on his laptop.

_But I wonder, Kyouya seems to have something planned up his sleeve. That glare in his eyes is proof._ _Knowing him, whatever it is cannot be good, and I have a feeling that it includes the new transfer students._ _God bless their poor souls for whatever he has in store for them._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice had somehow managed to get the best room in the house, probably because she put on her puppy eyes that no one could refuse.

_This reminds me of when she and Jasper first came to the family, and she tried to take over my room, moving all my stuff out into the garage because it had the best 'view'._

I grimace at that.

It had taken a week and a shopping spree to get Alice to give up her attempt at my taking over my room.

_Girls, I will never understand there weird way of thinking!_

I shudder at the thought, causing Jasper too look at me funny.

_He most likely feels my discomfort, and is wondering for what reason. That's Jasper though, a war-hardened soldier always at the ready to attack and protect at any given moment._

But anyway, I ended up getting a room at the far end of the West wing of the mansion. Yeah. The place is that huge.

My room is quite huge, and separated into two different rooms, and no I'm not talking about a bathroom.

One was the main room which is slightly larger than the second; I had all my stuff already in there. Now I just needed to set everything up, which sense I don't sleep, will be a easy to get all set up in one day.

_Thank goodness for vampire speed!_

I managed to set everything up in my room that looked eerily similar to my room back in Forks, minus the fact that there was not a glass window, but only one window surrounded by darkness.

_Perfect place for someone such as me…._

The other room had my black piano in it, and a white lazy boy sofa for guests to sit on and listen to me play, though I doubt we will have any guests over, unless they are vampires as well.

Human's instincts told them to stay away from us, not matter how much our beauty pulls them in.

_Smart thinking._

So I really don't think we'll be making any friends anytime soon. We will keep to ourselves like we do every time we move to a new place.

_I just hope that the people here are not as annoying as the people back in Forks, otherwise I think no amount of motherly comfort from Esme or medical treatment from Carlisle can keep me from going insane!_

That is one of the pluses about moving from Forks; no more annoying people trying to talk and flirt with you.

_Let's just hope there are no more Jessica Stanley's in the world, or I think everyone will join me in insanity._

Oh if only I had known just what those words meant, and what me and my siblings were getting ourselves into.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew Rosalie was going to have a fit about the uniforms for Ouran, and yet it is still giving me a headache as she argues.

_Is it even possible for a vampire to get a headache?_

I do not know, but I could feel some kind of pain coming on.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS HIDEOUS THING!" Rosalie yells in my ear, making me to wince.

"But Rosalie, that is the uniform for girls and the dress code unless you cannot afford the uniform." I say in protest before she could in my ear again, but sadly it did not work.

"Wait a minute, you mean that this thing actually cost money?" I hear Emmett question to my left, seeing as how he does not want to be near his ranting wife right now.

_Why me?_

"Yes and quite a lot of money to be precise." I reply, rubbing my temples as my wife gives me a sympathetic smile while rubbing my back.

"Wow, I'm guessing this school like's to flaunt their wealth around, stupid rich bastards." I hear Jasper mutter under his breath.

"Language Jasper!" Esme warns, giving him a scolding look.

"Sorry Esme." Jasper sheepishly replies, head looking down at his lap.

"HEY! I DO BELIEVE WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" Rosalie goes off again right in my ear.

_Curse our extra-sensitive hearing!_

Really, my ear drums are pounding from the shrill frequency of her voice.

"Rosalie, please don't argue with me!" I calmly reply while gritting my teeth.

"BUT I WOULD NOT BE CAUGHT DEAD WEARING THIS! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY WIPED THERE NOSE ON IT!" She screams once again, making my ear drums pound in more pain.

I look over at Emmett, silently pleading with him to calm her down.

But as fate would have it, he shakes his head with a look that says 'sorry, I'm not getting in the middle of this chaos!'

I glare at him.

"I think it is quite cute Rosalie, and besides maybe you could add a few things to make it your own style?" Alice pipes in.

_Finally! the gods have decided to take pity on my poor soul!_

"Well maybe…." She starts, and for a second my face drops back into panic.

_Please take the bait!_

And as if the gods answered my silent plea.

"Alright." She huffs before stomping back up stairs to what I guess is her closet so she can add some personal touches of herself to it.

I sag in relief.

"Bless you Alice!" I cry in jubilation.

"No problem!" she chirps in her usual cheery tone, giving me a huge smile.

That's when I take the time to get a good look at her, and I notice she has taken her own advice.

_Probably how she got Rosalie to get of my case._

I notice first that she had cut the dress to look like a ruffled skirt, then took the little red bow off the neck.

The neckline had been lowered and flared out like it would on a jean jacket, and she cut the sleeves up to her shoulders. She also has on an array of red and yellow clear beaded bracelets.

On her feet she is wearing black Italian boots instead of the recommended back dress shoes. Around her neck is a chocker with our family crest on it.

"No wonder Rosalie changed her mind; you sure know how to accessorize Alice." Comes the voice of Edward as he steps down from the stairs to join us, wearing the blue blazer and white button up with a tie underneath and black pants and shoes (the customary uniform for male students at Ouran).

"Well duh." Is Alice's response.

Rosalie steps down after him, dressed in a similar fashion as Alice.

Like Alice, she cut the dress to look like a skirt, and the sleeves so they reached to her shoulders. The difference though is that she is wearing a long necklace with our family crest around her neck, and has the neckline lower than Alice with no bow and red bracelets. On her feet she is wearing black boots with knee length white leggings.

"Oh don't you all look so lovely!" Esme gushes.

"Yea, yeah, we all look great, but we really should get going if we don't want to be late for our first day." Emmett hurries, gaining confused stairs from us as he motions his siblings to follow him.

_Probably just wants to get out of here before Rosalie changes her mind._

_Now that I think of it, he's right._

"Yes, yes Emmett's right you guys better get going!" I say, practically pushing them outside to where there cars are waiting.

Once they are all outside, I sag against the door in relief.

_Goodness that was a close one!_

I feel my wife patting my head. I look up at her smiling face.

"It's ok, there gone now."

* * *

**Outside, Edward's POV**

My siblings and I stare in confusion at the door for a moment before we regain our senses and walk to our respective cars.

"Jeez, he could have just told us he wanted us out!" I hear Rosalie complain from Alice's yellow Porsche.

Emmett and Jasper hop into the back seats of my silver Volvo while I get in the drivers seat, turning on and revving the engine.

We all speed off at an inhuman pace, making it to the main road in half the time it takes an ordinary human to make it there.

_I wonder what our new school will be like. _-Emmett

_Carlisle told us that it is for the rich… _-Jasper

_Just looking at the uniforms tells you that these guys are pompous, stuck-up, rich bastards. Goodness I am so not looking forward to this…. _-Rosalie

* * *

**At Ouran**

Oh my goodness.

"This place is huge!" Emmett booms.

The place stretches much larger than our house, and that is saying something.

"Well here we come Ouran; I just hope you're ready for us!" I reply, quite reluctant to even enter through the gates.

And yet I do anyway, my siblings chatting excitedly behind me.

_Wonder what's got them so excited?_

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

_So these are the Cullen's and Hale's._

From where I stand at the top of the clock tower with my binoculars, I can see a yellow Porsche carrying 2 passengers, two females, and a silver Volvo containing only 3 people, all males coming through the gates.

The pictures on their records do not do them justice.

The girl driving the Porsche has short brown-black hair with pixie-like features and topaz eyes. She seems to be the smallest of her family, but something tells me not to underestimate her.

_She's going to be a tricky one to handle._

The girl to the left of her in the passenger's seat can only be described as a goddess from above, with a figure that most girls, even professional models, would kill to have. Accompanying that are topaz eyes like her sisters, and long honey blonde hair like one of the guys in the Volvo. She is scowling, telling me that this girl is arrogant and cold.

_This will be a challenge._

In the back seat, what I assume to be her twin since he has the same honey-blonde hair and topaz eyes sits. He has on the standard male uniform for Ouran, with a lean figure compared to his muscular brother next to him.

This guy is like a bear, with a huge, beefy figure, topaz eyes, and somewhat of a buzz cut with black hair. Like his brother, he has on the same uniform, albeit a larger one than his brothers.

And lastly, the one driving the Volvo.

This one has bronze colored hair and the same topaz eyes as the rest of his siblings. He, like his brothers, is also wearing the male Ouran uniform. He is not lean or beefy like his two brothers, but he has some muscles.

But the thing that stood out to me the most is that they all seem to be incredibly pale and good-looking along with having the same topaz colored eyes.

_Interesting. They would sure bring in a lot more customers to the Host Club, but there is something mysterious about them, and I intend to find out what it is._

Kyouya smirks before disappearing into the shadows of the clock tower.

_I love a good challenge, and it's been ages since one has come along._

_This should be fun._

* * *

**So what did you think? I know, I'm not the best at writing fanfiction, but I try!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Once More?

**Kaoru's POV**

Ugh. I can't _stand _to look at those two anymore!

It's like everytime is see them lately, kissing and hugging, acting all lovey-dovey, i just want to go up and punch them, mainly Haruhi in the face.

But somehow i managed to keep my anger and _jealousy_ in check. Though i really have no clue how i did it, because they were constantly in my line of vision, and it's not like i could just avoid them. I see them everyday at school because there in the same class as me, not to mention the fact that i also have to see them at the end of the day as well in the Host club.

And right now they were on full display, her giggling with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, him wearing that big grin that used to only be directed at me, as they stood with some other students by the door before class began, and me, i was sitting all alone at my desk, trying to keep my emotions in check so i did not go over there and _literally _punch her in the face....

..

_Hikaru_ should be _mine! _Not_ hers!_

It didn't seem fair that she came in and took Hikaru away, when ive been with him through _everything_!

I was the one who held him when he cried, i was the one to comfort him when something went wrong_, i_ was the sole _one _that was there for him while our parents barely knew we existed, too caught up in their own lives to pay attention to the fact that they had children!

_I _was the _one!_ Not _her_!

And it did not seem very fair for her to just come in a take my precious brother from me!

No it didn't seem fair.

_He promised me that we would stick with each other, no outsiders._

But now that i think of it, we broke that promise by joining the Host club.

In that instance, we allowed people to get close to us, we came out of our shells.

We grew close to our fellow members.

_Tono, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Kyoya...even Haruhi!_

_And i was the one who tried setting them up in the first place...._

I had noticed Hikaru's feelings, picked up in what the others besides Kyouya couldn't, because i was the sensitive one out of the two of us.

But now it's _her_ and _him_!

And me, im all alone....

It's not that i have anything against Haruhi, she's a good friend, but my _jealousy_ just wanted me to hate her!

Sighing, i knew no matter how much i hated Haruhi for dating him, i could not tear those two apart, at least for the sake of my brothers happiness, and if Haruhi was what made him happy now, who was i to take that away from him?

_Besides, he could never like me in that way and it's considered taboo...._

"Kaoru!"

My attention snapped back into focus as i heard the familiar sound of my brothers voice calling me, his face close to mine, golden eyes filled with concern.

Next to him stood Haruhi, her large brown eyes looking at me curiously and concerned.

_I just don't see how i could hate her....even if she too Hikaru from me...._

Putting on a fake smile, i nodded my head once at Hikaru.

"I'm fine Hikaru, gomen, i did not mean to worry you" i replied in what had to be the cheesiest fake voice in the world, and i could tell i was pulling nothing over on Haruhi's caculating eyes that at the moment seemed to be searching my soul.

_Reminds me of Kyoya-senpai_

I shuddered at the thought of Haruhi in Kyoya's place.

_Now that's a scary thought, we don't need another Kyoya in the world!_

Unfortunenately, my shuddering only made Hikaru more concerned.

"Are you cold?" he questioned, coming around to my side and wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed a crimson red, and i could swear the heat in the room went up.

"G-GG-omen-nasai! i'm really fine Hikaru!" i stuttered, mentally slapping myself for acting this way.

Thankfully he pulled back, leaving this topic be, which is unusual for him because he usually does not let things go so easily.

_Yet he let his promise to go so easy...._

_Threw me away like i was yesterday's news...._

_All because of a girl._

_Man this is going to be a long day...!_

**Edward's POV**

I could feel a set of eyes on the back of my head, and it seemed i was not the only one, because my sibilings seemed to looking left and right, searching for something or _someone._

The sense did not smell like another vampire, and besides we would have known way ahead of time if more were coming, because Alice would have seen it.

Though i did sense a type of _sneakiness _coming off of whoever this person was.

It wall full of ill intent, curiosity, trickery, blackmail, and i did not like it one bit.

Whoever this person was, they wanted _something_ from us, what that is i did not know _yet_.

Reaching out, i tried to find the mind of this person, and came up with nothing.

_Strange._

_What if this is another Bella incident?_

I glared for all it was worth. I just could not put my family through moving again, and i really hoped that whatever this was, it would not force us to leave when we only just got here.

_Whatever this is, i will destroy it!_

With that, i shifted my attention back to my siblings, noticing they already had started their journey up to the school.

"Hey guys wait up!!" i yelled, running at break neck speed after them, too fast for the humans to see. I managed to catch up with them, and we all walked into our new school, hopefully for a while.

**Kyoya's POV**

My eyes went wide at the spectacle before me.

_How is it possible....._

My skeptical veiwpoint on everything was telling me it was a trick of the eye, that i was just seeing things because i had not got enough sleep last night seeing as how i had been up until 2:00 in the morning, looking through the mysterious Cullen's files.

But no, i was most definately awake.

And i was most definately sure that the bronze-haired one, Edward i presume, just ran at inhuman speed to catch up with his family.

_Interesting. But how?_

My previous claims seemd to have been comfirmed with that stunt.

The Cullen's are most definately not normal, maybe they aren't even human.

And if i could just find out what they are, i could use this knowledge to my advantage.

Smirking my trademark shadow prince smirk, i fully dissappeared with the shadows, taking my leave.

_Oh yes, i am going to have a field day with this!_

_Hehe._

**Alice's POV**

Me and Jasper walked hand in hand through the halls of Ouran Academy, Rosalie and Emmett behind us in the same position with Edward brining up the rear, looking like he was about to murder somebody, as he glanced left and right, oblivious to all the stares from girls in puffy yellow dresses he was reciving, or if he did i guesses he just ignored it.

_Is he still sulking over what happened?_

_Or maybe he is contemplating that mysterious aura we had felt earlier._

I went with that latter of the two.

Edward was always a catious one next to Rosalie and Jasper, always looking ahead for trouble and danger.

Glancing at Jasper, i could tell he must be feeling the strong emotions coming from Edward, and he had on a concerned face.

I was about to try and comfort them both, when a vision suddenly hit me. And it was a good thing that all most of the students were in their classrooms save for the few giggling girls staring at Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

My siblings immediately went on the alert standing in front of me so no one saw what was happening.

_Two figure's lay on a bed, making out. One of them i recognized as Edward, but the other i did not recognize. This person had orange hair. I gasped when i saw golden eyes on him._

_Is he a vampire?_

_Who is he?_

_Is he Edwards new mate?_

_Please tell me it is not going to end badly like the last time...._

Snapping out of the vision, i turned to Edward and noticed he had on a pained expression.

"Edward...." i said, gently taking a step towards him, laying my hand on his broad shoulder.

"No, just stop Alice, i don't want to know...." He trailed off, looking nervous and anxious.

"Alright....if that is what you wish, let's just go to the deans office then before were late."

Edward just stalked off, angry as my siblings confused eyes turned towards me, questioning.

"What was that all about?"

"Nevermind Emmett, lets just get going."

I stalked off after Edward, my sibilings reluctant to let this topic go, but knowing they would not get no answers anytime soon, followed briskly after me.

**Edward's POV**

Anger. raw anger was flwong through me at the moment as my and my siblings made our way to the deans office.

_I just can't bear to go through another Bella incident again!_

_Are the gods just trying to punish my damned existance!?_

_Why could i just not have some peace of mind for once in my immortal life?_

_And most importantly, who was that guy in the vision with me?_

_My mate?_

_Whatever. I'm not eve going to think about this right now, and besides it seems we hae already reached the dean's office._

I did not know when we arrived here, because i was lost in thought, but whatever.

_This day is just getting worse by the minute, and it is only just the morning!_

Walking into the dean's office, the first thing i noticed was a bunch of pictures, most likely of Dean's before the current one.

Behind the desk was a middle-aged man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a completely white suit with a red tie. He looked up when we enetered, a kind smile on his face.

He reminded me somewhat of Carlisle but older-looking.

"Hello, i am Yuzuru Suoh, Dean of Ouran Academy!" He greeted in enthusiasm.

Alice stepped forward, just as enthusiastic.

"Hello!: she chirped "I am Alice Cullen, and these are my siblings. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, and the one next to her is her twin Jasper Hale. The burly looking guy is Emmett Cullen, and the brooding on next to me is Edward Cullen!"

He seemed to be taken back by all her energy, but quickliy grinned.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you all! Sense Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are seniors they will be in class 3-A, while you and Edward will be in the junior class, 2-A. I will show you three" pointting at Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper "to your class, as for you two" he nodded at me and Alice "my son Tamaki will show you to your classroom, seeing as how he is in the same year and class as you two."

I heard the door creak open, and me and my siblings all turned around to see a boy of about 17 enter the room.

If i didn't know any better, i would have thought that he was a vampire. Only he had deep violet eyes instead of topaz or blood-red like a vampire's. Shiny, blonde hair adorned his head reminding me of Rosalie's hair, and her gave of that aura of arrogance in his looks. He knew he was better lookinh than most people, and he falunted it just like Rosalie.

_Wonder if he's Rosalie's twin?_

To silent for a human to hear, i laughed at my own joke causing my siblings to look at me weirdly.

Jasper caught my eye, giving me a look that said 'what's so funny?, i can feel the amusement coming off of you in waves'

I just looked back 'Oh nothing, just an inside joke.'

Thank god only i can read minds, or Rosalie would have killed me for that one.

I looked over to where she stood glaring at Tamaki.

_Right, Rose hate's competition in the beauty department! I guess that's what happens when you are the most beautiful person in the world!_

"This is my son Tamaki, he's a top student in his calss, and president of the Host club." Yuzuru introduced, giving his son a warm smile.

_Host club? what in the heck is a Host club?_

I heard giggling, and looked over to Alice to see she was the cause of the giggling.

_God i hate that she know everything!_

_Whatever it is, i cannot be good for everyone else._

_Great._

**Tamaki's POV**

.god.

Standing before me had to be angels sent down from above.

Inhumanly beautiful.

Gods, Goddesses, Saints, Angels.

Those words seemed to be the only thing that could describe them.

I could not decide who was the best looking. Maybe the goddess standing next to the burly, buff guy, or maybe the bronze-haired one who seemed to be staring back at me just as intently. Either one of the two, i could not take my eyes off of them!

._jealous!_

_How is it possible that they are more beautiful than me!?_

_They could become a distraction to the Host club activities. Their beauty could draw away all of our loyal customers!_

_I must discuss this matter with mother! mother always knows a solution to every problem!_

_But first, i have some invitations to give out!_

Jumping forward, i shook each of their hands enthusiastically.

"Welcome friends! to the presitgious Ouran Academy! i Tamaki Suoh, would personally like to invite you to join us after school at the Host club!" i shouted, they just stared at me like i was psycho, except the little pixie girl seemed to blank out, but then she just jumped forward as i had earlier.

"Of course we would love to join you!" she chirped.

Her sibilings stared at her dumbfounded.

"What!? Alice you can't just decide for everyone else!" the blonde girl yelled, getting angry as she glared at the girl i now knew to be Alice.

"But _Rosalie!!!! _It will be worth our while!" she said slyly, glancing over at the bronze-haired guy that i though was good looking earlier.

A looked of understanding seemed to dawn in the girl Rosalie's eyes, and she just sighed, wrapping an arm around the guy next to her.

_AH! another taboo pairing!_

"I really hate it when you use that on us, but fine we'll go to this Host club or whatever!"

I instantly perked up at that.

"Wonderful! why don't i take you there now so you'll know the way when you come after school!"

With that, i bounced out the door, the pixie girl at my heels and the other following reluctantly.

**Edward's POV**

I agree with Rosalie, i really hate it when she goads us into these type of situtations.

Curse her all knowingness!!!!

We were all gathered outside a door, above it was a sign that read 'the Third Music Room.'

_Third Music Room?_

_I wonder if there is a piano in there...?_

Turning to face us the Tamaki guy had a huge cheshire grin plastered on his face, and i groaned.

It was the same look Alice got when she knew something surprising was going to happen.

"Welcome my friends" he started, opening the door to the music room. The weirdest part was that when he opened it, a bunch of red rose petals flew out the door with an invisible breeze. "to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

**AN: I have no idea if the numbers on the classrooms were correct, so feel free to correct me if i'm wrong!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, i had a writers block, and i did not know if i should continue this story because i'm not very good at writing fanfiction.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Welcome to the Host Club!

**Note: ****Okay so I got some results on my poll and here they are so far**

**Hikaru/Kaoru – 2**

**Tamaki/Haruhi – 1**

**Kyoya/Haruhi – 1**

**Kyoya/Kaoru – 1**

**Mori/Kaoru – 1 **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh good lord….

*twitch, twitchy twitch twitch*

What is this place?

It so…poufy and yellow….full of giggling girls…

*twitch*

It's disgusting…I can't stand it!

Somebody help me, I think I might go insane!

I sneered at all the giggly girls in the room who were eyeing me and my family, Edward in particular.

Glancing over at my family, I noticed Alice was jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

_Great, I wonder what she has seen coming this time, and decided to surprise us with._

Emmet seemed just as excited as Alice, grinning from ear to ear. I scowled at him.

Jasper as usual was eyeing his surroundings with a cautious look, preparing for any danger.

_I think the only danger here is that I might die of disgust, if I could die that is._

Either that or I might end up just attacking all the stupid, giggling girls in the room as well as the annoying blond who brought us to this godforsaken place!

I glanced in Edward's direction, and noticed him glaring intently at one of the red-headed twins, looking like he wanted to kill...

_Uh-oh, this cannot be good!_

I turned to glare at Alice as she was smirking with a knowing look on her face. Dammit this is what she must have seen coming!

Just when we escaped that girl Bella, another one just has to pop up before we are even settled. I guess fate must like messing with us.

**Alice's POV**

I could feel Rosalie's glare on the back off my head, but ignored it.

I knew what she must have been thinking, that this new person was going to make us go on the run again because Edward could not handle the bloodlust.

But I know that_ this_ time _will_ be different, at least from what I saw I_ know _this person is Edward's true mate that will take his pain and loneliness away.

And I would have the best friend that I have always wanted!

I giggling in excitement, grinning my head off causing my family to turn and look at me weirdly.

"Alice, what is so funny?"

Chuckling some more and smirking "Oh nothing Jazz!"

I could tell he did not buy it as well as the rest of my family because Rosalie knew what I was so happy about, and she did not like it one bit if her penetrating glare was anything to go by.

**Jasper's POV**

My eye scanned the 'Host Club,' looking for any potential danger as inched closer to my wife.

The room seemed to have nothing out of the ordinary, but my natural war-hardened instincts kept me checking out every inch and detail of the room.

I only snapped out of it when I heard the light sound of my wife's laughter sounding like bell chimes to my right.

Glancing at her, I noticed that she seemed to be looking at the host club in excitement, giggling her head off with a huge smirk.

Typical Alice, she probably saw this coming, and decided not to tell us so we could not escape. But I decided to humor her.

"Alice, what is so funny?"

She chuckled and smirked some more "Oh nothing Jazz!"

I did not believe her one bit, and turning to look at my siblings I could tell they did not buy it either.

_I just hope she knows what she is getting us into._

**Emmett's POV**

Wow.

That was all that came to mind when I saw the giggling girls and the 6 handsome looking guys that could rival me and my families any day.

_Just what is a 'Host Club' anyway?_

I had no idea, but by the looks of it, it looked like my kind of place!

Grinning, I turned to look at my wife, noticing that she had a look of disgust on her face. Typical Rosalie reaction to something like this.

The only other family member of mine who seemed to be excited about this was Alice who was jumping up and down happily, grinning and chuckling.

_She must have seen this coming, because she only gets that wicked gleam in her eye and bubbly excitement when she see's something good._

I just hoped that whatever she saw would not end up in us moving once more, because we just got here and I really did not feel like having to pack up and move once again after we just got settled into our new home.

Glancing at the rest of my family, I could tell they were thinking along the same lines.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I stepped foot into the 'Host Club,' a sickly sweet smell overtook my senses, and then I knew why as I saw the red-headed twin I saw in Alice's vision standing there with 5 other handsome guys.

No, no this cannot be happening right now so soon!

The monster in me was once again trying to get out and drain the boy dry as well as everyone else in the room.

Sucking in my breath, I plugged my nose trying to escape the delicious smell.

God must really hate me, and fate is his funny way of playing with me.

I looked at my siblings trying to calm myself down by thinking of how this would affect them as well as Carlisle and Esme.

We would have to pack up and move once again if I could not resist the smell this time, after everyone just got settled in.

No, I could not do that to them again.

I glared at the boy.

It is all his fault that I am feeling like this now, and it will be his fault if we have to pack up and move once more.

And yet for some reason I could not bring myself to hate him fully. Why is that?

One side of me wanted to hurt him, to drain him dry. The other half wanted me to protect him and love him.

Could it be that I might be developing feelings for him?

No, I mean it felt like this with Bella, but not as much of a pull as I am feeling towards this boy now.

_Why do these things always happen to me?_

Maybe because I am damned to walk this earth forever and be tortured.

Immediately to distract myself, I turned to Alice, seeing as she was grinning and chuckling I figured she must have seen this coming.

"_Why did you not tell me this would happen!? I mean sure you showed me that u would be with him, but that I would tortured once more."_

"_Heh because I know you won't hurt him, you will come love him and he will be a part of the family!"_

My mind went blank; I just stared at her in shock

"_Tehehe that's right, he's your true mate, and we will soon be a completed family!"_

Too numb to answer her, I just stared blankly into space.

_My mate? I won't be alone anymore..?_

Right now more than anything, I wished I could read his mind.

**Kyoya's POV**

Now I would not have to devise a way to get them to come to the host club.

He can be an idiot sometimes, but at least he comes in handy at times.

But now I must devise a plan to actually get them to join the host club. Smirking my trademark shadow king smirk.

_And I know exactly how to blackmail people._

Now all I needed to do was find out something that they do not want anybody to find out.

**Kaoru's POV**

Oh lord.

Never in my life did I think I would find someone that appealed to me other than my brother.

Beautiful.

Inhumanly beautiful that is.

Beautiful bronze colored hair and topaz eyes. A slight-muscular build and the Ouran uniform just made him look all the more sexy.

_Wait a minute did I just call someone other than Hikaru sexy!?_

_Bad Kaoru, stop thinking like that!_

And besides there would be no way someone as good-looking as him would ever glance in my direction.

And he seems to be glaring at me as well, for a reason I knew not.

_Why is he glaring at me like that?_

I shrunk back. If looks could kill, I am sure I would be dead by now.

I knew someone like him could never like me, and his glare just proved it all the more. But that still did not stop me from feeling hurt and angry.

Who needs this guy, I have Hikaru.

Hikaru…no I don't even have him anymore, he's too busy spending all his time with _Haruhi _now.

I don't want to be alone anymore….

But fate just seems to hate me…

I could feel tears beginning to spring from my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away so no one would notice.

And I did not notice five sets of topaz eyes, especially one pair staring at me intently with sympathy.

**Normal POV**

"Welcome new friends to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"And what exactly is the 'Host Club?'"

-Insert Anime sweat drop-

_Why did he have to ask!?_

The host club glared at Emmett.

Tamaki sprang up with excitement in his eyes.

"Why I am glad you asked!"

"Ouran High School is defined by handsome rich boys who have time, entertaining beautiful rich ladies who also have time. It is an eloquent game unique to this super rich school!"

-Arms raised in the hair, striking a dramatic pose-

-Twitch-

_Oh brother they just had to get him going again, reminds me much of the time I joined the host club._

-Insert sweat drop-

"Uh…are you serious?"

"Why of course fair maiden!"

-Rose pedaled background springs from no where as Tamaki lift Rosalie's chin with his fingers-

Topaz eyes glared at Tamaki, and a soft growling could be heard coming from a particular muscled vampire.

"Such beauty, much like my own!"

-Twitch-

Accompanying that, a resounding smack followed with Tamaki in his corner of woe holding his cheek, sporting a red slap mark courtesy of Rosalie Hale.

"Disgusting! All of you are just disgusting, such a shady business! Ugh!"

-Arrows fly in with the words and stab through Tamaki-

-Whimpering and cowering in fear-

"Rosalie take it easy!" her siblings holding her back as she tried getting at Tamaki.

"She hit me!"

"Oh I will hit you more, now let me at him!" twisting and turning trying to break free of her siblings.

Tamaki runs and hides behind Kyoya.

"Mother save me!"

"Ms. Hale, I beg your pardon, please forgive Tamaki, it is his job to entertain and romance ladies. Such is the Host Club's job."

Rosalie went silent.

_Their job is to romance girls with false love? It's despicable, disgusting!_

Her siblings gave her a pleading look.

_Rosalie, just let him b, we cannot afford anymore trouble!_

_Fine, but only because I do not want to be the 'cause' of us moving again!_

Ouch. She knew it was a low blow, but she was angry at them for holding her back.

"Whatever guys, let's just get out of this death trap!"

Storming out of the room, with her siblings following, Rosalie glared at the host club one last time before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

_Great, this may be trickier than I thought. I could tell by how Rosalie hates the host club and was eyeing us, mostly Tamaki with disgust that they will not be coming back here._

_But….the way they disappeared in so fast is pretty suspicious._

_I think I might have to do some more investigating._

_I will find out whatever secret they are hiding, it is only a matter of time._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well what did you guys think?**

**I am sorry I have not updated in a while, but I could not think of some ideas for this, and I feel that this story is not really going so well or anywhere.**

**But then again, I am new to fan fiction. I have good plots; it is just hard putting them into words.**

**And please view my poll, because I have had some people suggest other pairings, so I want to hear your guy's suggestions. The only pairings I will not change are Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, and Jasper/Alice.**

**Review!!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**I have some decided pairings for this story:**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Jasper/Alice**

**That is all the pairings that are decided right now, so please view my newly updated poll and vote for pairings you would like to see, or just message me with a suggestion for a pairing!**

**And if you have any ideas for story idea's for this you would like to see, let me know because I am at a writers block for my stories!**

**I'm trying to put everything into words, but it is hard for me to do that, I am good at coming up with summaries, but not the actual content! =(**


	6. Why can't everything go back to normal?

**Notes: ****Okay so after some suggestions and votes, I have finally decided on parings for this story!**

**Tamaki/Haruhi by popular vote, though I like Hikaru/Haruhi better, I still like this pairing as well.**

**There will be some Hikaru/Kaoru because I just love this pairing! As well as some Hikaru/Haruhi since I already wrote some in!**

**And as for the main pairing, well I still have yet to decided that yet but I am leaning towards Edward/Kaoru because people like the idea as do I, and the story is already going in that direction.**

**So please check out the poll on my profile and vote for who you want to see Edward with!**

**And I want to thank reviewers Curlz-Shadow Kitsune for the idea for the Cullen/hale's reaction to the Host Club, Mistytail for the poll pairing idea, and Jewel Flower for some idea's for future chapters.**

**And one more thing I wanted to mention was that Bella is not dead in this story, Edward and the Cullen's just merely up and left Forks instead of just Edward, so Bella is still alive and well in Forks.**

**Now on with the story ^_^**

**Edward's POV**

I did not have to have Jasper's talent to know that Rosalie was fuming mad.

After our encounter with the Host Club, she stormed angrily through the halls scaring the people bustling around and chatting with friends.

_Guess were not going back there again._

Unless me, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice decide to go without Rosalie there.

Admit that I am curious about this 'Host Club,' and that orange-haired boy.

_Exactly a reason not to go, but also a reason to go?_

I don't want it to be like the last time, but something is just pulling me towards him.

I can't get thoughts of him out of my head.

And Alice's vision...does that mean that he and I will be friends? Lovers? Mates?

Mates…

Of course, why did I not think of that before!

His blood sings to me like Bella's, but stronger which could only mean that he is my chosen, my mate.

Oh god what am I going to do?

_You are going to suck it up and accept him! Because whether you like it or not, he will be a part of this family!_

_Alice! How many times have I told you to stop barging in on my personal life? Are you sure it is not you who is the mind reader?_

_Of course I am not; I just can read you like a book because you have that conflicted face of yours on that you get when you're thinking things through. Hehe._

_Whatever._

_Oh don't be mad, you can fight it, you managed it back in Forks, so you can mange to resist it now and get to know Kaoru better!_

_Kaoru?_

_That is his name!_

_Kaoru, Japanese for fragrance. How ironic, because he has the scent of an angel._

_Hehe see I told you!_

_Alice!_

_Alright fine I'm going, but don't think I'm going to give up! I will have my best friend!_

Gah. Sometimes she just gets on my nerves so much, her all-knowing grin and cheerfulness! How can any one person be that god damn happy all the time!?

But she does have a point, something just seems to pull me towards him, so maybe I could let down my barriers and accept this….

**Hitachiin Manor, Kaoru's POV**

Edward Cullen.

That was all my mind could seem to think about since the Host Club encounter with the Cullen's.

Why had he been glaring at me, he didn't even know me.

It hurt me deep; to think that hated me so much for a reason I had no clue about.

What is it that I could possibly have done wrong to make him hate me so much? I mean it's not like I even said a word to him let alone give him a reason to glare at me like I was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Well who needs him anyway!

Who am I kidding; something in me found this statement hypocritical because for some reason I knew that I could not just ignore him.

"Kaoru?"

Snapping my head up, I looked to see my brother standing in the doorway of our shared room with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Are you going to come down for dinner?, I've been calling your name for the past 10 minutes."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I must have been lost in my thoughts. But I thought that you were going to go to dinner with Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"Yeah...I was going to but I thought that they would like some time alone…now that there together..."

"Oh."

My brother had been depressed the past few days after Haruhi broke up with him for Tamaki.

I just never thought that Haruhi would do something like that; I mean they seemed like a happy couple a few days ago, and now she just up and left him for an idiot.

Well whatever, she did not know what she had!

Anybody would be lucky to date someone like Hikaru, and if she could not see that then that was her fault.

Everything just seemed to be changing lately with the Host Club.

Hikaru and I were not speaking as much as we used to with Haruhi or Tamaki. Kyouya seemed to be plotting something, and I bet it had something to do with the Cullen's. and as for Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, I had no idea what they were up to and what they thought about the whole situation seeing as how they just showed up for the Host Club and left when it was over. Tamaki did not even come and bug everyone on the weekends with trips anymore because he was too wrapped up in Haruhi.

And now Edward.

Why can't everything just go back to normal?

But knew that nothing would be normal ever again, a rift had come in between the Host Club. Besides, nothing last forever….

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm oh Hikaru, I'm sorry I spaced out again."

"You know you have been doing that a lot since yesterday." Hikaru trailed of suspiciously.

"Y-yeah well I have just had a lot of things on my mind…you know…"

Hikaru eyed me like he did not believe me, but he decided not to comment on it anymore, and I was grateful that he seemed to understand that I did not want to talk about it.

"Well then are you coming to dinner?"

"Yeah." I got up and followed my twin out the door, trying really hard not to stare at his butt.

_My goodness, what is it with me today? first Edward and now Hikaru!_

Rubbing my temples, I followed my twin downstairs with a sigh.

_Why can't everything just go back to normal!?_

**Next Day, Class 1-A**

Students sat talking and laughing with friends while the Hiitachin twins sat at Kaoru's desk with Hikaru sitting on top of it.

"I'm bored, now that we don't have our toy anymore; everything has just seemed to go back to the way it uses to be ne Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed, lifting his head from his arms.

"Yes, it looks as though it is Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed, grabbing Kaoru around the waist and dramatically putting his arm over his eyes as rose petals appeared around the two.

"Oh Kaoru! What ever will we do!? Nothing is the same anymore!" exclaimed Hikaru in a dramatic fashion.

Taking that as his queue, and put on an innocent look, blushing.

"Oh Hikaru, no matter what we always have each other, at least that will never change!"

"Oh Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

They cried hugging each other as if it were there lifeline as the fangirls crowded around them squeezing with heart in their eyes yelling "it's the forbidden brotherly love!" and "how sweet!"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru noticed Haruhi rolling her eyes muttering "damn rich bastards" under her breath, seeing as how she had a book open in front of her trying to study in peace that looked unlikely seeing as how they had just conjured up a lot of noise.

_Humph. Serves her right for what she did to Hikaru!_

It was then that he noticed that Edward and his family were standing in the doorway of the classroom watching the spectacle before there eyes.

Emmett and Alice had on goofy grins while Rosalie and Jasper just seemed blank, staring at the two with no hint of emotion.

As for Edward….he looked angrier than he had yesterday at the Host Club.

_What's his problem? Does he not like incest, or gay people? Maybe he hates public displays of affections?_

_But then again if his reason for being angry is because this act is incestuous, that would make him a hypocrite._

Kaoru had always been the sensitive and more insightful of the twins, and he could tell that Emmett and Rosalie were together as well as Jasper and Alice if Jasper's protective nature of Alice was anything to go by, and Emmett's growl when Tamaki was putting the moves on Rosalie yesterday was any hint at some kind of relationship between them.

That pain again struck me in my chest at his glare.

Why was it that he affected me so much with just a simple glare? Who is he to come in here and glare at me for no reason?

Grinning I hugged Hikaru closer, laying my head in the crook of his neck. Sighing as he wrapped me tighter in his embrace.

_This feels so nice. I wish I could just stay like this forever, wrapped in my brother's arms._

But as things were, everything had to come to an end. Hikaru had let go of me, plopping once more on my desk with a grin on his face.

"We still got it at least!" he said grinning like the cat who got the canary.

"Yeah." I said a sad smile on my face.

_Though I wish it was for real…._

Glancing at Hikaru, I noticed him looking at Haruhi with a look of longing on his face, and that's when it all snapped into place.

He only did that to get Haruhi's attention, but stopped immediately when he knew that she was not looking his way.

So he still loves her. I thought that after what she did to him that he would have turned away from her and moved on to someone else, like me…

But who was I kidding? He could never love me like that. Our relationship was seen as taboo, and though the fangirls loved it, other people would frown upon it.

I sighed.

Why couldn't love ever be easy?

Was I doomed to spend my life pining after my twin brother who could never like me the way that I liked him?

"Hi Kaoru!" someone yelled at my side with a cheery tone.

Turning to look at whoever took me out of my thoughts, I noticed Alice Cullen standing next to me with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Um...hello Alice" I replied in a confused tone.

I mean you would too if someone you barely knew, and only met yesterday just walked up to you and started talking to you like you were the best of pals.

"We never got to officially meet yesterday, so I just wanted to say hi!"

"Uh…hi, how did you know my name?"

"Oh I am a big fan of your mothers, I lover her designs!"

"Oh."

"Well you know me know, this is my family Rosalie and Emmett." Gesturing to the blonde goddess and the bulky man beside her.

"And this is my boyfriend Jasper." She said moving on to the blonde standing next to her that looked like he was in pain.

Ah I knew it! They are dating!

Looking around at everyone else, I noticed some shocked looks and some gleeful looks, mainly from me and Hikaru's fangirls, and some disappointed looks.

_They probably had their sights set on him or her._

Turning back to Alice I noticed she still had that happy knowing grin on her face.

_Why is it she doesn't care what others here think? I wish I could be like her._

"And this is Edward." She finished with a huge smile.

Oh I know Edward. The one who has been in my thoughts since yesterday.

Bowing, I put on a smile "Well then it is nice to meet you all"

Alice beamed, jumping excitedly and hugging me.

"It's nice to meet you as well!"

Now everyone was staring at us. I flushed a deep red.

"Umm…Alice everyone is staring at us…" I looked over at Hikaru and noticed that he seemed to be glaring at Alice.

_Is it possible that he's jealous?_

_Naww I guess it could be because he does not want random people touching me._

"Sorry about her, she just gets overexcited and is a bit too friendly with everyone she meets." Jasper said while pulling Alice off of me.

"Eh…that's okay."

The Cullen's just looked amused, except for Edward who was still glaring. But I noticed that he was not glaring at me, but Hikaru.

_Why is he glaring at Hikaru now?_

"So what was that we just witnessed?" Emmett asked with a cheeky grin, looking sideways at his brother.

"Oh that was our act for the Host Club." Hikaru spoke up.

"Act?"

"Yes well the fangirls just love the 'brotherly love' act."

"Brotherly love?" Edward spoke up since he entered the room.

"Yes, since we are twins a relationship is considered taboo between us, but that just makes it all the more interesting." I replied coldly, glaring at him.

Hikaru glanced at me in shock, never hearing me speak like that to someone since we joined the Host Club.

Edward looked just as shocked, looking down at his feet as if something interesting was there to look at.

"Ooo that sounds interesting, do you mind if me and my siblings come and view the Host Club!?"

Her siblings seemed to turn as one, Emmett excited, Jasper indifferent, Rosalie looking murderous, and Edward a strange mix off happiness and uneasiness.

Me and Hikaru grinned our Cheshire grins at them.

"Sure, but you'll have to ask Kyouya about that."

The Cullen's all sweat dropped save for Alice who was still grinning and jumping up and down excitedly.

_Oh boy what has she gotten us into this time?_

**Well I think I will stop there for now, thanks to the people who reviewed so I could decide pairings and have some ideas for this chapter.**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**Review!!!!**


	7. Getting along and losing out

**Note: I know last chapter was not so long, but I have been having doubts about this story. I am new to writing fan fiction, so I really do not know if I am good or not. And I look over my stories and others and think 'this is not so good…' compared to how everyone else writes on here = (**

**So it would help greatly if you gave me critic and compliments so I know what to do with, and what good I have done with my stories.**

**Edward's POV**

Anger, rage, hate, pain, jealousy.

All of it flowed through me as I watched Kaoru doing what the host club members called their 'brotherly love act' to some giggling fan girls.

I knew it was just an act, but something deep inside me was screaming to go over there and rip Hikaru to shreds for touching _my _Kaoru.

Wait a second, my Kaoru? Since when was he mine?

He did not know what was wrong with him, he just felt so possessive of Kaoru, even though he had just me him.

It was kind of the feeling he had felt when he had first seen Bella Swan.

The possessiveness to just claim her, the jealousy he felt at all the guys who had asked Bella to the dance at their school, the bloodlust…

It was all the same once again, all there but for some strange reason it was much stronger with Kaoru than it had been with Bella.

_But I had the strength to leave Bella before anything could happen, to not give in to my urge to know her and why it was that I could not read her mind, or figure her out, so why is it that I can not bear the thought of doing that with Kaoru?_

A squeal penetrated my thoughts, causing me to snap my head up as I recognized it as Alice's screech.

I wondered what she was screeching about, but my question was answered when I saw her hugging that one that I think was called 'Hinny' to death and squealing about how cute he was with Rosalie cooing at her side.

It figures that Rosalie would let her guard down to this little boy, seeing as how it had always been her life's dream to have a child, but it was an impossible dream because vampires lost the ability to have children when turned.

So any chance Rosalie could get to mother a child, she took. And right now I could see the clear want and pain in her eyes when she looked at Hunny who had taken to calling her 'Rose-Chan' just as he had taken to adding that suffix to all of our names.

So I was 'Ed-Chan,' Jasper was 'Jazz-Chan,' Emmett was 'Em-Chan,' and Alice was 'Al-Chan.'

None of us had the heart to correct him on the fact that Chan usually was used for girls, because it was just too hard to be mean to such a cute face. Not to mention the fact that Rosalie and Alice would probably kill us if we upset him in any way seeing as how he was now quite content in Rosalie's arms, while Alice and her cooed at him with that Mori fellow standing over them watching over Hunny and surprisingly Rosalie and Alice with a fierce protectiveness.

I was brought out of my musing when that Kyouya guy started speaking again.

"You are more than welcome to stay for club activities, it's not everyday we get new faces to Ouran besides when Haruhi here came." He went of with that wicked glint in his eyes, and I knew that he had ulterior motives for welcoming us to stay for club activities.

"Of course we'd love to stay!" Alice exclaimed excitedly throwing me a grin "Wouldn't we Edward?"

I glared at her mouthing 'your going to get it when we get home' before putting a fake smile on my face "Of course we would."

Alice grinned in triumph before running off to where Rosalie and the two hosts Mori and Hunny were currently seated, with a bunch of fan girls surrounding them.

I sighed, turning towards my brothers only to find that Emmett had gone off with that Tamaki guy, sitting next to him on one of the various sofa's in the room with a bunch of fan girls staring both of them with hearts in their eyes.

Glancing over at Rosalie, I was surprised to see that she did not seem to care as she was too preoccupied with cooing over Hunny.

Turning around I tried to locate Jasper only to stare in shock as he was sitting wit that Haruhi girl, having a conversation with her and the fan girls surrounding them.

It figures that Jasper would go to her, from what I could tell from reading her mind; she was the only sane one in this host club, and knew when someone wanted some peace and quiet. But I thought that he would have hit it off more with Mori, because the guy was strong and silent like Jasper.

Now what to do?

I glanced to my right to see Kyouya staring at me with a glare coming off his glasses making him look all the more evil.

_This guy is really starting to give me the creeps!_

I knew there was only one other place I could go, over to the twins.

But I did not know if I could handle myself properly enough to sit there and watch their 'brotherly love' act without ripping Hikaru's head off.

Weighing my options, I sighed heavily and trudged over to where the twins and their fan girls were sitting.

I would rather sit and watch them do their 'brotherly love' than have a chat with Kyouya.

Hikaru looked up at me with curiosity as I walked over, while the fan girls started squealing with hearts in their eyes.

Oh great, why did I decide to come over here again?

But what made me pause half way was the glare that Kaoru was sending my way.

Ouch. It struck a cord in my heart to see him glaring at me with such hatred.

What could I have done to possibly make him hate me?

Then that was when I remembered that I had been glaring at him with hatred in my eyes the first day and when I saw there 'brotherly love' act, but he did not know that I was really glaring at his twin.

Great, her must have taken it the wrong way and thought that _I_ hated _him_.

Well I guess this means that I would have to patch things up. It was my only chance to get to know him and hopefully move into a relationship.

Whoa, wait a second where did that thought come from?

I mean I just met him, and I already am thinking about dating him?

Shaking my head, I put on a determined look and continued my way over to their table with the feeling of several eyes on my back.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if I watch do you?" I said, putting on my polite voice which caused the girls to swoon.

"Eh? Of course not, but why us? not that I am complaining." Hikaru answered while Kaoru still glared at me.

I winced before putting a smile on my face "Well Tamaki seems a bit to hyper for my liking, Kyouya just creeps me out a bit, Mori is too quiet while Hunny is too busy being cooed over by my sisters, and Haruhi looks like she is preoccupied chatting with my brother." I explained, hoping they would buy it.

"Why not, have a seat." Hikaru answered as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

I was immediately attacked by the fan girls with questions about myself.

"So Edward-kun, why did you and your family decide to move to Japan?" questioned one of the girls as I noticed all the girls seemed to lean in, eager for an answer.

I panicked, I couldn't possibly tell them the real reason "Err…well you see our father Carlisle got transferred here on a request."

Well, it was partly the truth, seeing as Carlisle did get a job in a major hospital here.

I could feel Kyouya watching me, no doubt listening in for anything he could use for whatever he was planning.

It was silent for a moment before the girls nodded, seeming to accept my answer. I sighed in relief, noticing out of the corner of my eyes that my siblings did the same.

"What is his job?"

"He is a doctor." I replied.

"Oh that's so nice!" A girl squealed.

"Yeah, he is happy that he is able to save people's lives." I said with a genuine smile on my face.

The girls all squealed at my reaction, and I sighed rubbing my temples.

_I don't know hoe much more squealing I can take before I got nuts!_

"Could you introduce us to your family!?" another girl asked, and eager look on her face as the other girls around the room nodded in excitement.

"Uh…sure." I said, getting up and beckoning my siblings over.

Once they were gathered around me, I turned to Alice and pointed.

"Over here is my sister Alice Cullen, next to her is her boyfriend Jasper Hale, and next to him is his twin Rosalie Hale, and the big bulky guy next to her is Emmett Cullen. And you already know my name." I finished smiling at them.

One-by-one, a crowd of girls, mainly from Tamaki's group surrounded Emmett while people from Haruhi's table surrounded Jasper.

Girls from Hunny, Mori, and the twins group came over and started talking to Alice and Rosalie, mainly about fashion to which Alice replied enthusiastically.

And surprisingly enough, Rosalie had a small smile on her face as she talked to the girls, which was very out of place to see with Rosalie, who never really got along with anyone besides her family members.

The host club had stopped what they were doing, and seemed to just be standing together watching the procession with looks of curiosity, and cheerfulness, mainly from Hunny. Kyouya just seemed to watch with a calculating look that made me a bit uneasy.

I walked over to them, looking sheepish.

"Eh…sorry about this." I replied, seeing as how we just seemed to interrupt the club's activities.

"It is really quite okay, it is brining in much profit." Kyouya replied, grinning.

Ahh, so that was what he was after. To make a profit off of us.

Well I hoped that he enjoyed disappointment, because it was never going to happen again.

"Ah I see."

"You and your siblings seem to be really popular with everyone." Hikaru noted.

"Yeah, everywhere we go it's like this." I replied.

"Well that is to be expected, you are all quite beautiful like myself." Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

I turned to the other host club member, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Excuse milord, he really is a bit of a drama queen." Hikaru answered.

The next thing I knew, he was moping in the corner of the room, a dark aura around him as he grew mushrooms.

"Uh…what is his problem?"

"Oh, that is just Tamaki for you; he always gets like this when you say something like that about him."

"Oh, that's nice to know..."

And with that, the host club all went back to their places with the girls following them with my sibling's right behind them.

Only Kaoru seemed to be left standing their, glaring at me once more.

"Um…did I do something to make you angry?" I asked, rubbing the back of me head and looking sheepish.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"You glare at me in hatred when we first met, and you're asking me if you did something to make me angry!?" he said through gritted teeth, glaring once more.

"Well you see, I was just not feeling very well…and I guess I kind of took it out on you…" I said in a soothing voice, hoping to calm him down.

"Oh…then how do you explain today when you were glaring at me and my brother? Do you have a problem with our act?" he snapped back.

"Oh I had a headache, and the squealing girl's weren't making it any better."

I wasn't lieing, if I could get a headache, I'm sure I would have had one from all the screaming they were doing.

"Oh, well that make sense I guess. I'm sorry I snapped at you then." He replied, looking guilty.

I smiled.

It looked like things were taking a turn for the better. Maybe now I could get to know him better, and hopefully figure him out.

I grinned at the thought.

It looked like everything was going right.

I just hoped it would stay that way, but knowing my family it wouldn't.

Fate just seemed to like picking on me because the next thing I knew, Hikaru had dragged Kaoru back off to their table, and they were doing another 'brotherly love' act.

I growled once more, causing them to look over at me in curiosity before Kaoru just glared again.

Great. Looks like I just messed yup my chance once again. How much more stupid could I be? But I couldn't help myself.

I was angry at the way Hikaru touched him. But what made me more angry was the look in Kaoru's eyes as Hikaru held him close.

He had a passionate, loving look in his eyes. And that is when I knew that he was in love with his brother.

My shoulder's slumped in defeat.

There was no way now that he could possibly like me, let alone love me. I mean, he thinks I hate him and he love's his brother.

Fate sure did like messing with me. It seems like I was doomed to end up alone for the rest of my immortal life.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran out of the room, ignoring that calls of my siblings and the host club.

**Kaoru's POV**

Was this guy bi-polar or something?

I mean first he say's he does not hate me, and then he is growling once more at me.

I was confused.

I went to look at him to see if he was growling and glaring again, only to see his retreating form out the door with his siblings hot on his heels.

_What is wrong with him?_

I felt myself worrying, but for what reason's I did not know.

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as I could.

I could hear my sibling's shouts behind me, filled with worry and begging me to stop running ad tell them what was wrong.

But I had to get out of here, so I ran faster.

Being the fastest runner in my family had its advantages.

I ran into a nearby forest, and collapsed against a tree with my hands covering my face.

I'm sure if I could, I would have been crying by now.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder tentively, unsure whether I would snap or not.

"Edward, what happened?" Alice's voice came from my left.

"He hates me…he could never love me…"

"What do you mean Edward? I know it will happen, you two are meant to be together, you are _mates_!" she exclaimed, trying to calm me down.

"Well the future is not set in stone Alice…" I mumbled.

"Edward, what brought on this sudden thought?" she questioned, looking worried.

"He's in love with his brother…" I said quietly, knowing they could still hear me.

They all gasped, looking at me in concern and sympathy.

"Oh Edward…"

**Sorry I did not make this chapter more long and interesting; I have a headache, and did not feel like writing more.**

**Well I hope you liked it**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Found Out

_"He's in love with his brother…" I said quietly, knowing they could still hear me._

_They all gasped, looking at me in concern and sympathy._

_"Oh Edward…"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ouran High School host Club**

**With the Cullen's**

It is happening all over again. Just when I think I have finally found someone to be with, something else happens or stands in the way. It is like Forks all over again, only this time it is worse because the person in question is my real mate.

_Kaoru…_

Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person, it is just too bad he will never be interested in me. No, he is too wrapped up in his precious brother Hikaru.

_Why can I never catch a break in life? I guess lady fate likes mocking me. This must be her way of telling me that I am doomed to spend eternity alone while everyone around me finds their soul mate. _

I had no more time to pity myself as Alice's voice cut through my inner monologue.

"Edward!"

"What?"

Alice frowned, putting her hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture "Edward…he may be in love with his brother, but I do not think they will work out."

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously and some-what hopeful.

"Because I felt the emotions rolling off of Hikaru during their brotherly love act. He loves Kaoru like a brother, nothing more. "

Edward felt pure happiness and hope spread through his body.

_I may still have a chance! Maybe all hope is not lost. However, there is still the matter of Kaoru being in love with his brother. I doubt he could just forget about him and be with me peacefully. Oh boy, now I am depressing myself again. Stop thinking like that Edward!_

"That may be so, but Kaoru is still in love with Hikaru, even if Hikaru does not return the feelings."

"True, but that does not mean you cannot sweep him off his feet! I mean he looks at you all the time whenever you are not looking at him."

"He does?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You are sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay do not yell so loud, I get it! I was just trying to reassure myself before I went jumping in again."

"We know Edward. Were here to help you. We want you to be happy like we are."

"Pfft speak for yourself…" muttered Rosalie under her breath, but since vampires have super-hearing, they all heard it anyway. Alice frowned at her sister.

"You do not want Edward to be happy Rosalie? You of all people who try and protect this family and keep them happy?"

Rosalie sneered at her "Of course I want Edward to be happy! I just do not want another stupid human, especially one from that atrocious Host Club, coming and ruining it! I do not want this to be a repeat of Forks!" Rosalie fumed.

Edward flinched at Rosalie's words, hanging is head low as he walked away from his siblings while Emmett tried to calm his fuming mate down "Rosalie, babe, we understand your concern. We are all concerned, but we cannot keep Edward from his mate, even if he is human."

"He's right Rosalie! Edward has been waiting a century for this; the least we can do is let him try. Besides, I have a feeling they will end up together in the end."

"And is this another one of your visions Alice? You know they are based off decisions, and that Kaoru kid could change his mind."

"Maybe…but all of the outcomes I see, he and Edward are happily in love."

"Whatever." Rosalie sneered as she walked away, Emmett at her heels.

Alice frowned, wondering if maybe Rosalie was right.

Jasper laid his hand on her shoulder, kissing her cheek "Do not worry Ali, she's just overprotective and angry. You know how she is, she'll ignore us for a bit, but eventually she will warm up to the idea."

"I hope so Jazz, for Edward's sake."

**At the Host Club**

At the Host Club, activities for the day had just ended. The Host Club was now cleaning up tea cups and trays, and putting away leftover sweets.

"So what do you think happened with the Cullen's?"

"I do not know. Edward just seemed angry while he was watching our act, and then he just stormed out of the room."

"Yeah, that was weird."

"Do you think maybe he was offended by seeing incest?"

"That is what I thought at first, but then he apologized to me and said it had nothing to do with our act, it was just the fangirls giving him a headache from all of their squealing. However, I do not believe this to be the case this time because none of the girls were squealing, he really only started growling when Hikaru started up our act again."

No one seemed to notice as Kyouya's glasses had a glare on them, and the smirk on his face.

_Hmm…I wonder…could it be possible that Mr. Cullen has a crush on Kaoru? If so, I could use this to my advantage. However, as I am not sure on the fact, I will have to stick to my original plan. It is proving a difficult task. How is it there cannot be a single record of any information I do not already know about the Cullen's anywhere in the databases? There is something definitely suspicious about those Cullen's. They are hiding something, and I intend to find out exactly what it is._

**Later, at Kyouya's Mansion, in His Room**

The inside of the room was pitch black, save for the bright light coming off of the screen on Kyouya's laptop. Currently, Kyouya is seated at the desk in his room, searching for any new information that could help him blackmail the Cullen's into joining the Host Club.

_I cannot find anything more. What a mysterious family._

Kyouya continued to scroll through his searches, looking for anything pertaining to his goal when he finally came across something interesting.

"Well what do we have here?"

Kyouya smirked as he stared at an old newspaper clipping from 1915. The headline read **'DOCTOR CARLISLE CULLEN WORKS ENDLESSLY TO FIND A CURE FOR THE INFLUENZA!" **and there on the cover is a picture of what was clearly Carlisle Cullen leaning over a figure that resembled Edward Cullen. If Carlisle was there, then his suspicions and the amazing resemblance could only mean that the figure in the picture is the same Edward Cullen he and the Host Club met a few days ago.

Scrolling through more results, Kyouya came upon another interesting piece of information.

"And the blackmail keeps piling up."

Kyouya had found an old photo from 1863. In it was a guy in a soldier's uniform from the Civil War. This person was Jasper Hale, or Jasper Whitlock as the caption said.

"Interesting."

Kyouya leaned back in his desk chair, pleased with his findings.

"Seems I have finally found the information I was looking for. Although, I do not know what it means."

**Next Day, At the Host Club**

It was a nice sunny day and activities at the Host Club had just let out when Kyouya had stopped them, seeing this as the perfect chance to show the club his finding because the Cullen's were out for the day.

"What is it Kyouya?"

Kyouya opened his messenger bag, taking out his laptop and opening it to his findings. He proceeded to show them what he found. The Host Club, even the normally emotionless Mori, stared in shock at what they were seeing. Apparently, the Cullen's had something to hide, but what?

"W-what a-are they Kyouya?"

"A-are they m-monsters?"

"GHOSTS!"

"Oh maybe they are angels!" exclaimed Hunny as everyone just shook their heads at him.

"I do not know what they are, but when they come back tomorrow, after club hours, we will confront them about it."

"Okay, but what if they do not say anything? Or deny it?"

"The proof is all in the pictures and there is no way they can deny this."

"O-okay if you are sure…"

"I am. Tomorrow, we confront them."

"Right…"

**At the Cullen Household**

The Cullen's were all enjoying their day off when Alice suddenly gasped, her eyes glazing over as a vision overcame her.

_In the Vision…_

_It was a nice sunny day and activities at the Host Club had just let out when Kyouya had stopped them, seeing this as the perfect chance to show the club his finding because the Cullen's were out for the day. _

"_What is it Kyouya?"_

_Kyouya opened his messenger bag, taking out his laptop and opening it to his findings. He proceeded to show them what he found. The Host Club, even the normally emotionless Mori, stared in shock at what they were seeing. Apparently, the Cullen's had something to hide, but what?_

"_W-what a-are they Kyouya?"_

"_A-are they m-monsters?"_

"_GHOSTS!"_

"_Oh maybe they are angels!" exclaimed Hunny as everyone just shook their heads at him._

"_I do not know what they are, but when they come back tomorrow, after club hours, we will confront them about it."_

"_Okay, but what if they do not say anything? Or deny it?"_

"_The proof is all in the pictures and there is no way they can deny this."_

"_O-okay if you are sure…"_

"_I am. Tomorrow, we confront them."_

"_Right…"_

Jasper held Alice to his side tightly as she came out of the vision, looking over at Edward, who saw the vision as well.

"We have been exposed."

The Cullen's eyes widened as they gasped. Esme and Carlisle frowned, looking worried as did the rest of the family.

"What? By who?"

"Kyouya…he found some old clippings online about Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper and has showed them to the rest of the Host Club. He is going to blackmail us into telling him and the Host Club tomorrow after club activities have ended."

"But why? What could he have to gain from this?"

"He wants us to be in the Host Club because he believes it will bring in more profits…"

"How horrible!" Esme exclaimed, disgust on her face.

Carlisle frowned, looking down in deep thought.

"What are we going to do Carlisle? Should we not show up and move away?"

"Hmm…that would just make him more suspicious, and if my sources are correct, he has an entire police force that he could just send out to track us down."

The Cullen's frowned at this piece of information while Rosalie sneered.

"I told you this would happen if we got too involved with this Host Club, but no, no one ever seems to listen to me!" Rosalie fumed as Emmett rubbed her back.

"Calm down Rosalie, from what Edward has told us of this Edward character, this would have eventually happened anyway even if you had stayed away from them."

Rosalie just sniffed and turned her nose up. "Whatever…but I still say it is Edward's fault…"

Carlisle frowned at his daughter but continued on "Okay so here is what we will do, you guys will show up to classes tomorrow. Try and avoid the Host Club if you can…if not, me and Esme will be there."

"Okay."

With that, the Cullen's all dispersed to there separate rooms, each thinking over what was to come tomorrow. Would they be exposed or would they have to move again?

**Sorry for the short, crappy, update after a year of waiting. I have been busy and or lazy as of late, so I am sorry for not updating for some time. **

**Anyway in the next chapter there will be interaction between the Host Club and the Cullen's, and secrets will be exposed. **

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, even if it was crappy and please review!**


	9. Author's Note II

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


	10. Story Time

**Here it is! After finally waiting for some days, I have decided to write the chapter where the Cullen's secrets will be exposed. And unlike most stories where the Cullen's reveal their secrets, I am going to reveal them all. All of the Cullen's stories will be told in great depth because I have always wanted to see that in A Twilight/Ouran High School Host Club crossover. **

**Anyway, enough with my blabbering, and on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**

* * *

****The Next Day - Ouran **

**Cullen's POV**

With the way the Cullen's crept into Ouran, it could be speculated that they were ninja's. The Host Club could not find them anywhere that morning despite their searches throughout the huge building that is Ouran High, and since their were witnesses in class, they could not confront them there. That is until it came time for lunch, where Mori and Honey stood in the doorway of the room the Cullen's occupied while everyone else was at lunch. The rest of the Host Club stood behind them. The twins has mischievous, but slightly scared looks on their faces. Tamaki was staring at the Cullen's in what appeared to be awe mixed with a touch of fear. Honey's usually cheerful expression was replaced with a hard look of determination that looked out of place on him. Of course, this was completely normal for the Host Club because this was not the first time they had seen Honey like this. Mori stood staring at the Cullen's with his usual emotionless expression as he hunched of Honey protectively. Haruhi was trying to peek at the Cullen's from behind the Host Club, but her efforts proved futile since the Host Club, minus Honey, are all taller than her.

The Cullen's looked at them warily, knowing that this confrontation had to happen sooner or later. They were just really hoping that it would have happened later, but it seems the time for the confrontation is now. Alice was the first one to break the silence, and she wasted no time beating around the bush.

"We already know what you want to ask us."

The Host Club looked at Alice in shock, all of them wondering how they could have possibly known what they had come to ask.

"And how is it you know what we are going to ask?" Kyouya said, his mouth upturned in a smirk as his glasses showed a glare in them.

The Cullen's looked at him without any emotion "That will all be explained after school if you would not mind following us to our house."

Kyouya's smirk stayed in place as the rest of the Host Club looked unsure, but nodded their heads anyway.

"We are looking forward to it, although we will have to cancel club activities."

"Alright then, meet us outside the school gates right after school."

"We will be there."

The Cullen's and the Host Club parted, each going in the direction of their classes. The twins and Haruhi headed off in one direction while Alice, Edward, Kyouya, and Tamaki headed in another with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Mori, and Honey heading in another direction.

* * *

**Time Skip to After School - Outside Ouran - Gates**

The Host Club left the school early for the first time in a long time. As they passed, students stared at them curiously, wondering what the Host Club could possibly have to do that they had to cancel club activities. Most of the females stared at them mournfully, knowing they would have to wait until tomorrow to see the Hosts.

Near the gates, the Cullen's stood by still, like perfect statues. They were not looking forward to having to explain to a bunch of humans who and what they are because if the Volturi caught word of this, they would all be executed fro breaking the law that humans who discover their secret either have to be turned, or killed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but we will have to call a limo to come pick us up since they usually do not come until after club hours."

"No need, we have plenty of room in our cars."

The Host Club looked behind them and stared in awe at the shiny, expensive, variety of cars sitting behind the Cullen's.

Alice and Jasper walked over to Alice's yellow Porchse, motioning for the twins and Haruhi to follow them. Alice got in the drivers seat and Jasper took shotgun while Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the window seats with Haruhi crammed in between them. Outside, Tamaki was in his corner of woe. He wanted to ride with his girlfriend, and he did not want those devil twins, especially Hikaru, anywhere near her, trying to corrupt her.

Tamaki was pulled out of his corner of woe when Edward motioned for him and Kyouya to get in his silver Volvo. Edward got in the drivers seat while Kyouya took the passengers seat, leaving Tamaki to sit in the back all by himself.

That left only Honey and Mori. Honey happily skipped over to where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting by Rosalie's red Convertible. Rosalie's expression softened as Honey bounced up to her, extending his arms out to her. She picked him up, placing him the backseat behind the drivers seat. She carefully buckled him in, then got in the drivers seat while Emmett got in the passengers seat. Mori quickly strode over and got in the back, next to his cousin.

* * *

**At the Cullen's Home**

The trip to the Cullen's home was quick as the Cullen's drove at their usual speed of over a 100 miles per hour. When the cars finally stopped, the Host Club, minus Kyouya and Mori who looked calm, quickly exited the cars, all looking frightened for their lives. The Cullen's got out. It looked like the ride there did not bother them so much, but why would it since they are use to it. Plus being a vampire meant that even if they did get in a wreck, they could not die from it like the Host Club could.

When the Host Club finally caught their breath, they stared up at the Cullen's home in awe. It was almost as big and fancy as their own mansions.

"So shall we go inside?"

"Yes, we shall."

Once inside, the Cullen's headed towards the livgingroom where they could hear Carlisle and Esme. The Host Club followed after them. They were greeted with the site of Carlisle and Esme sitting pleasantly on a two-seater sofa. Jasper went and sat down on one of the recliners with Alice sitting in his lap. Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the three-seater sofa next to Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie was shocked when Honey bounced over to her and sat himself on her lap. For a minute, she stared at Honey before a smile danced across her face as she wrapped her arms around him, bouncing him up and down on her lap. Esme cooed at the cuteness of it while the rest of her family stared at her in shock, although it was not so surprising because Rosalie always wanted a child of her own, and even though Honey is a teenager, he has the features of a child.

Mori strode over to where the three-seater sofa that Rosalie, Emmett, and Honey are situated on, and he sat down in the last empty spot. He wanted to be near his cousin because he was so protective of him, even though Honey could kick his butt. He smiled at the scene of Rosalie cooing at Honey. Most women tended to coo at Honey and fawn over him as if her were a little kid, and Honey lapped up the attention. He seemed really attached to Rosalie for some reason, and Rosalie seemed just as attached to him, which made Mori smile secretly.

Tamaki and Haruhi headed for the other three-seater couch with Hikaru following behind them. Tamaki and Hikaru sat on the ends while Haruhi sat in the middle. They were both glaring at each other while Haruhi just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

That left Kyouya, Kaoru, and Edward standing. Kyouya briskly walked over to the last recliner and seated himself in it. The only spots left now was the last two-seater sofa. Edward and Kaoru glanced at each other before sighing and walking over to the two-seater couch, sitting themselves on it.

Now that everyone was seated, Carlisle began speaking.

"I am Carlisle Cullen for those of you who do not know me, and this lovely lady next to me is my wife, Esme."

"And of course you know our children already."

"Now, it has come to our understanding that you have discovered our secret."

Kyouya nodded "Yes, so it seems. What I want to know is how you knew that we figured out your secret. Were you spying on us perhaps?"

Carlisle chuckled "No, we did not spy. Perhaps we should explain our story because once we do, you will understand how we knew."

"Okay then, so what are you?"

Carlisle glanced at the rest of his family before speaking "We are vampires, but not in the sense of the way humans have portrayed us."

The Host Club just blinked at them "Your kidding us right?"

Carlisle smiled sadly "I wish we were, but were not. We really are vampires."

"H-how?" Haruhi timidly spoke, shrinking in her seat closer to Tamaki.

"No need to be afraid of us my dear, we will not hurt you."

"O-okay."

"And as for how we became what we are, I think it best if I start off my story."

"I was born in 1643 in London, England. My father was an Anglican pastor who led hunts for mythical beings such as Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. He believed that they were evil and sinful creatures, and so he led many hunts against them. Rarely did he ever find any true Vampires or Werewolves. Most of his victims were innocent civilians who he accused of being these mythical beings. As he became older, he passed on his torch to me. Less innocents were killed, and I managed to end up finding an actual coven of Vampires in the sewers, and led a hunt for them."

The Host Club gasped "What happened after that?"

"I was attacked by one of the vampires and left to die in the streets."

The Host Club gasped again. Haruhi looked like she was going to be sick.

"I knew that my father would have me executed if I were to go back home, even though I was his son. I managed to drag myself into an abandoned potato cellar and hid myself in a sack of potatoes until my painful transformation into a vampire was complete."

"Painful?"

"The transformation into a vampire is a painful one. It is three days of constant burning and pain. It is so painful that you feel as if you are dying because all of the blood is being drained out of you system. Most people beg to be killed while they are transforming."

The Host Club looked horrified at this bit of information.

"I guess you were right when you said vampires are not like humans portray them…"

Carlisle nodded sadly, then continued on with his story.

"Once my transformation was complete, I woke up to my new life as a vampire."

"What did you do after that?"

"I was disgusted by what I had become, that I tried to kill myself through means like starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. None of it worked because vampires are indestructible to mostly everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, we have marble hard skins that protects us. The only way to kill us is to rip us apart limb from limb and burn us in a fire."

"Why do you have to be burnt. Shouldn't you already be dead if you are ripped apart?" Kyouya wondered.

"Yes if we were human we would be, but vampires can re-attach any lost arms or legs. If we were to be ripped apart but not burnt, our body parts would piece themselves back together."

"Oh like zombies!" Hikaru asked dumbly while the Cullen's just chuckled.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes, like zombies."

"So what happened after you tried to kill yourself?" Tamaki questioned, looking a little disgusted from the previous explanation..

"I was repulsed by the thought of having to drink human blood, but I began to thirst for blood and could not ignore it any longer."

"What did you do?"

"I was hiding out in a cave when a pack of deer crossed my path. By this time I was so starved for blood that I attacked and fed from the deer. That was when I figured that I could survive from drinking animal blood, and since then I have. It was a new purpose to my life, and I steadily gained control over my bloodlust, although it took me two centuries to do so. I have not tasted human blood , and I am more immune to human blood than most vampires."

The Host Club let out a breath they did not know they were holding, sighing in relief at this news.

"So does your while coven drink animal blood, or just you?"

"We all drink animal blood, some of us more than others, with me as an exception, are not immune to the allure of human blood."

"How do you control it?"

"We go hunting as often as we can."

"Oh."

"Anyway, on with the rest of my story."

"After that, I began studying at nighttime, and I soon became interested in medicine. I studied hard, and as a result I became the doctor that I am today. And since I have control over my bloodlust, I do not have to worry about attacking any of the patients."

"My studies had brought me to Italy where I found myself amongst the Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They are kind of like the president or a like the queen of England. They consider themselves the rulers of all vampires. The three main rulers are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The rest of them are part of the guard, and usually most of them have special abilities."

"Special abilities?"

"Yes. Some vampires have a special ability because in their human life, they had some exceptional talent."

"Do any of you have a special ability?"

Carlisle nodded, motioning for Edward, Alice, and Jasper to speak.

"When I was human, I was good at knowing what people were thinking. When I was turned, I realized I had the ability to read everyone's mind. Well with the exception of one person."

"Who?"

"A girl named Bella, back in our old hometown of Forks, Washington."

"What happened?"

"That is a story for another time."

Alice spoke up, knowing her brother did not want to be reminded of Bella and what happened in Forks.

"I always had the ability to see into the future, even when I was human. My visions carried on into my vampire life. Now my visions are not absolute. They depend on the decisions people make, and can change when people decide to do something else. That is why we knew what you were going to ask us because Kyouya had made the decision to tell you and you all agreed to confront us, therefore I saw it happening."

Kyouya looked calculating as he nodded "Ahh…I see."

"And what about you Jasper? What is your special ability?"

Jasper stiffened at the attention, but answered "I was a charismatic person as when I was human, therefore I carried on that ability in my vampire life in the form of empathy. I can feel and manipulate emotions."

The Host Club nodded. Their fear seemed to have faded into pure fascination.

"The rest of you do not have special abilities?"

"Well the rest of us have something unique about us, but they are not really considered special abilities."

"What are they?"

"As I said previously, I have great control over my bloodlust, but I am also compassionate. Esme has the ability to love everyone passionately. Rosalie was extremely beautiful as a human, and she carried that over into her vampire life even though all vampire are extremely beautiful, Rosalie is ten times more beautiful than most vampires. And Emmett, although all vampires have super-strength, he is the strongest out of us all, and stronger than most vampires."

"Amazing. What other abilities do vampires have?"

"Vampires are naturally super-strong and super-fast. We also have super-hearing, sight, and smell. We also have good memories, except the memories of our human lives tend to fade away with time. And as you probably know, we are immortal. We do not burn in the sunlight, we sparkle."

"You sparkle?" Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to keep in their laughter.

Rosalie sneered at them, looking annoyed "Yes, we do. Do you have a problem with that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru straightened up, looking scared "No ma'am."

Rosalie smirked "Good."

"Do you eat human food?" questioned Honey.

The Cullen's looked taken back at this question, not expecting it.

"No we do not. To us, human food tastes like rubber, and our stomachs cannot digest human food. We sometimes eat human food to keep up appearances, but we usually have to throw it back up."

"Oh." Honey looked horrified at the prospect of not being able to eat sweets like cake.

"I think it would be best if we get back to my story. You guys will have to be home soon I assume."

"Yes."

"Okay then, so where was I? Oh yes, the Volturi. They tried to convert me to drinking human blood because they said that it was unnatural for my to be drinking animal blood, and that a vampires natural food source Is human blood. I refused, and left them."

"Did they come after you?"

"No."

"Then where did you go after that?"

"I went over to the New World, what is now America. I found myself working the night shift in a hospital in Chicago, where I met Edward."

Edward took that as his cue to start his story.

"I was born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. in June 20th, 1901 to Edward Masen, Sr., and Elizabeth Masen. My family was old-fashioned. I wanted to enlist in World War I, but I was too young at the time and I loved my mother too much to leave her. In 1918, the influenza struck my parents and pretty soon, me too. My father died first and my mother followed after him. However, before she died, she begged the doctor, which was Carlisle, to do everything in his power to save me. The way she had said it seemed to suggest that she may have knew what Carlisle was, but it is still unknown because she died shortly after. Carlisle agreed, and when I was close to dying, Carlisle snuck me out of the hospital with the dead, and brought me to his home where he turned me into a vampire. I laid there in pain for three days, begging Carlisle to kill me. Once the transformation was complete, I stayed with Carlisle for a bit, trying to adapt to his ways, but I could not. I left Carlisle, and Esme who he had recently changed, in 1928. I went on a rebellious faze, and hunted humans. Like I sad earlier, I gained the power to read minds. I used that power to hunt for criminals and drain them because I believed that hunting these types of humans and drinking their blood could not be considered bad, but justice. I soon regretted my decision, and went back to Carlisle and Esme, who welcomed me with open arms. I learned to adapt to drinking animal blood, and to this day, I have hardly had any slip-ups…"

The Host Club stared at Edward in shock, especially Kaoru.

Esme cleared her throat and spoke up next.

"I came next to the family. I was born Esme Platt in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. Before I was turned, I had met Carlisle when I was 16, and had climbed a tree and fell off, breaking my leg. He was the doctor who stitched me up. He later moved out of town, but I did not forget him. I wanted to move out West to be a school teacher, but my parent wanted me to stay at home and marry. I gave in, and ended up marrying a man by the name of Charles Evenson. He was good to me at first, but he later became abusive. I never left because I wanted to please my parents. They knew that I was being abused, but they told me not to tell anyone. Eventually, Charles was drafted to World War I. I was so happy and relived after he left until he came back and started to abuse me again. I ran away only to find out that I was pregnant with his child. When my child was born, he died a few days later of a lung infection. After that, I felt I had no reason to exist, and tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff. I was thought to be dead before we even reached the hospital, so I was placed in the morgue where Carlisle eventually found me, still with a faint heartbeat. Carlisle remembered me and decided to turn me. We eventually ended up falling and love and got married. I have lost control a few more times than Rosalie has, and she has the second cleanest slate out of all of us."

When Esme finished he story, she looked up to see the Host Club, minus Kyouya and Mori, near tears. Haruhi thought for a second that they were going to go into dramatics like they usually do in these kinds of situations, however, she was surprised to see they did nothing but look sad and sympathetic.

The Cullen's looked towards Rosalie, who in place of the usual sneer on her face, looked pained.

"I came to the family after Esme. I was born Rosalie Lillian Hale in 1915 in Rochester, New York, to a wealthy family. I had two younger brothers. My mother was a stay-at-home housewife while my father worked in a bank. My family was able to stay wealthy, even when the great depression hit because of the job my father had. Most people described me as the most beautiful person in the world, and because of that, I received a lot of attention. I guess you could say that attention made me vain and self-centered. I still am that way today, but I do care about my family. I would do anything to protect them."

Rosalie stated, glancing up and glaring at the Host Club, especially Kaoru. The Host Club wondered what her problem with them was. Only Haruhi seemed to put the pieces together. _She believes we are a threat to her family. _Edward looked over to Haruhi, nodding his head in confirmation.

While they were having a their silent conversation, Rosalie had continued telling her story.

"My parents were constantly trying to raise their social standing in society. I however, was not. I was happy just to know that I was beautiful, Rosalie Hale. One day though, my mother forced me into a pretty dress and sent me down to the bank where my father worked. She was hoping that Royce King II, the bank owners son, would be taken with me enough to want to marry me. It worked. He started sending me roses, complimenting me, especially on my eyes. I enjoyed the attention as usual, and we started a relationship that was only about physical attraction. We were soon engaged, and before the wedding, I visited a good friend of mine. Her name was Vera, and she had the cutest baby boy. I was jealous of her. I wanted a life like hers. A loving husband and a child. This is what made me realize that what me and Royce had was nothing. There was no love in our relationship. I was walking home from my visit with Vera when it happened. I saw Royce and his friends. They were all drunk off their asses. Royce spotted me and dragged me over. He began showing my beauty off to his friends until they finally tried to gang rape me…"

Rosalie heard gasps that she was sure were the Host Club's. She had not noticed that she was shaking until she felt Emmett's comforting arms wrap around her. She smiled and leaned in closer to him. If there was anything good that came out of her change into a vampire, it was Emmett. Honey was looking up at her sadly, and she smiled down at the little boy, hugging him closer.

"Y-you do not have to finish if this makes you uncomfortable." a quiet voice coming from one of the sofas said. Rosalie looked up to see that the person who said that was the sole female of the host Club, Haruhi.

Rosalie smiled at the girl gratefully "No…its okay…I already started so I might as well finish instead of leaving you hanging."

Haruhi nodded, shooting her a sad look.

"So what happened after that?"

"After Royce and his pals had their fun with me, they left me alone and bleeding to die in the street. Carlisle was coming home from his shift at the hospital when he smelt my blood and found me. He brought me to his house and turned me. It only served to worsen my pain. When I woke up, I could hear the Cullen's arguing. At the time, it was only Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I remember I did not like they much because they rivaled me in beauty. Carlisle had changed me because he hoped that I would be a mate for Edward, but Edward was furious with him. I did not feel anything for him, but I was angry, surprised, and hurt that he rejected me because I am unfamiliar with rejection, especially from men. My beauty became greater amplified with my change into a vampire, which oddly enough, only served to increase my depression. However, I soon became angered and wanted revenge on Royce and his pals. Carlisle, who normally does not condone killing and violence, allowed me to exact me revenge because he felt I needed redemption."

"H-how did you get revenge…?"

Rosalie smiled cruelly "Easy. I picked off Royce's friends and saved him for last so he would know that I was coming for him. He was so afraid that he locked himself away in a heavily guarded room. He thought it would save him, but he did not know what I was or how easy it was for me to breech his security."

The Host Club stared at her in a bit of shock, but mostly fright. Honey shifted nervously in her arms. Rosalie looked down at him and her expression softened.

"No need to fear. I will not hurt you."

The Host Club still looked unsure, but they let their guarded positions relax as Rosalie continued with her story.

"For dramatic effect, I put on a wedding dress and busted in the room. I tortured him like he did me before I finally killed him…"

Rosalie looked up to see if they were still shrinking away from her. To her surprise, they were looking at her sadly.

"Even though I killed those men, I never let any of their blood drop because If I did, I would not have been able to resist."

Rosalie finished, looking down into her lap where Honey was situated. Honey was looking at her sadly. He reached up, touching her cheek with his hand before placing a small kiss on her cheek. Rosalie looked surprised, as did the rest of her family. That surprise was soon replaced with a smile.

"Do not worry Rosie-Chan. I will try to make you feel better!" Honey beamed at Rosalie. If Rosalie could cry, she would have been doing so now. Emmett and Mori looked on at the pair with warm smiles, as did the rest of the people in the room.

"Thank you."

Emmett knew it was his turn to tell his tale "My story is not quite as long as the rest of my families. I was born Emmett McCarty in 1915. I lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and worked on railroads with my older brothers. I come from a line of Scottish, Irish, and American blood. I was up one day in the mountains in Tennessee, when I came across the path of a huge black bear. The bear attacked me, and I was left for dead. I believed it was my final moments, but I was wrong because and angel came for me." Emmett said, looking at Rosalie with adoration. The Host Club smiled.

"Rosalie found me, but as she was still a newborn, she was afraid that if she tried to turn me, she would end up draining me dry. Instead, she carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle, begging him to turn me because he had the most blood resistance at the time. The experience was like "being saved by an angel who brought me to god." Rosalie has confessed that she wanted me turned because of my innocence, dimples, and curly hair reminded her so much of Vera's little boy Henry. Rosalie always wanted a child who was like Henry."

"When I woke up, Carlisle and Rosalie explained to me what I had become. I was not upset by this like Rosalie and Carlisle believed I would be, no I describe it more as "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you. We soon fell in love and married. We have actually married several times."

"I had trouble trying to adjust to only drinking from animals at first, and I admit that I have had slip-ups, especially with singers."

"Singers?"

Carlisle nodded "A singer is a person whose blood appeals to vampires more than usual."

Out of the corner of his eye Kaoru could see Edward wince. _Has he had experience with singers before? _Kaoru wondered. His curiosity was sated when Edward looked over at him and nodded grimly.

Alice spoke next "I was born Mary Alice Brandon in 1901. I do not remember anything from my human life, maybe because most of my life was spent in confinement. All I know is that my family placed me in a mental asylum when I began claiming that I was seeing visions of the future. I recently found out that my birthplace was Biloxi, Mississippi. I was not turned by Carlisle, but by a vampire who worked in the asylum. He turned me to protect me from a vampire name James." here Edward flinched "A vampire who was an expert tracker and loved to hunt down certain people as prey."

"I was one of two people who ever escaped him. When I woke up after my transformation, I was alone. I did not go into a frenzy and kill any person who came across my path because it seems like I grew a conscience of my own when I was turned that kept me from attacking uncontrollably. However, I am still vulnerable to human blood from time to time."

"My visions that I had as a human amplified when I was turned. I had a vision of meeting Jasper, and the Cullen family. I met him in a diner in Philadelphia. I told him of the Cullen's, and we traveled to them, and they accepted us into their family."

Edward smiles, remembering the day Alice and Jasper came to them "Yeah, you had put my stuff and the garage and was trying to take over my room because as you said it had the 'best view'." The Host Club chuckles along with the Cullen's.

"I had a younger sister named Cynthia Brandon, who had a daughter, my niece, who is still alive in Biloxi."

The Host Club stares in shock.

"She must be pretty old then." joked Hikaru. Haruhi nudged him painfully in the ribs.

"Hikaru!"

Alice smiled and chuckled "It's okay. It is true, she is pretty old now."

"So you've met her?"

"No, I only saw her. I would have had a hard time explaining who I am and how I am so young to her."

"Oh right."

All eyes turned to Jasper now. Jasper sighed, shifting a little with Alice still in his lap.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1843 in Texas. I was the youngest major of the confederate army in Texas in the Civil War. My father said it was because I was so charismatic. I was tasked with getting women and children to a safe place. As I was doing so, that was when I saw them. Three beautiful women, Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. I mistakenly thought they were lost, and so I went over and offered to take them to safety. That was when Maria decided she would turn me. At the time, masked behind the war, Southern Vampire Wars were happening. Maria and her coven had lost territory, so they were creating an army of newborns to help take back their lands because newborns have twice the strength regular vampire have, but they cannot control themselves, and often turn on one another. Maria was pleased with my ability to influence emotions, so it was my job to calm them down and stop them from killing one another as well as train them to fight. If they became to uncontrollable, I was to kill them. When Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria, I became her second-in-command. Me and Maria had a relationship that I thought was love, but it turns out Maria was just using me. After a while, I became tired of this life, and wanted nothing more than a way out. That way out came in the form of a vampire named Peter, part of Maria's army, who I had befriended. He and a newborn named Charlotte that we had been ordered to kill were planning to run away. I let them escape, and after a while, they cam back for me. They told me that in the North, there were no fights and vampire could live peacefully together, so I left with them. We lived as nomads for a while before I ran away from them because I was still not happy. That reason being was because of my ability, I could feel the emotions running through each of my victims. My years with Maria showed me that I had become a savage, a monster. I later found myself as Alice said previously, in a diner in Philadelphia. She had been expecting me as she said "Your late." to which I replied in my Southern accent "My apologies Ma'am." After that we found the Cullen's and were accepted into their family. I changed my surname from Whitlock to Hale to pose as Rosalie's twin since we look similar. Since I had drunk human blood for so long without anyone teaching me control, I have the hardest time out of all of us to control my bloodlust…" Alice reached up and kisses him softly, pulling away and patting him on the chest.

"It's okay hun, we know your trying. You have and will get better at it."

Jasper smiled, pressing his face into Alice's hair and inhaling her scent "I do not know what I would have done without Alice here. "She has made all the difference, and this is a climate I enjoy"."

The Cullen's looked up at the Host Club to see their initial reactions. Most of them, even Mori, were looking at the Cullen's in awe and shock while some coughKyouyacough were looking at them calculatingly.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in, so why don't we let you guys go home to process. I am sure by now your parents are wondering where you are."

Haruhi looked at the clock to see that time read 5:30. A lot more time had then she thought.

"Our children will drive you home since you came here with them." Esme said kindly as she and the rest of the Cullen's and Host Club stood.

"If you have and more questions, feel free to come by tomorrow or ask our children at school. But I must stress that you cannot let anyone know of our secret, and you cannot use it against us because we have ways of blackmailing you as well." Carlisle said, looking pointedly at Kyouya who for once in his life, looked scared.

"F-fine." _Well there goes my plans…or not I wonder?_

Edward shot Kyouya a look. Kyouya tensed up _Okay fine! I will not try and blackmail you! _

Edward shot Kyouya a smirk "Good."

The Host Club and the rest of the Cullen's, minus Alice, looked confused.

"Mind letting us in on you silent conversation. " Said Emmett in frustration. He always hated when him and Alice would have silent conversations to themselves and not tell them about what they were discussing.

"Oh nothing, I was just warning Kyouya hear again of certain matters."

The Host Club looked over at Kyouya to see him bristling in anger. He stomped out of the house, not bothering to wait for the Cullen's or the Host Club. The Host Club glanced at each other before quickly following Kyouya out of the house. As they were going out, Hikaru turned back to them curiously. Everyone paused to see what he was going to do.

"How old were you when you were turned?"

The Cullen's looked at Hikaru in surprise before chuckling.

"23." said Carlisle.

"26." said Esme.

"17." Said Edward.

"18." said Rosalie.

"20." said Emmett.

"17." said Alice.

"20." said Jasper.

Once again, the Host Club stared at them in shock, but decided to save their questions for tomorrow.

Everyone got in the same cars as they had come in, and were soon speeding off down the highway towards the Host Clubs mansions.

* * *

**Phew. That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Seriously, it is about 16 pages long. But hey, you guys are always telling me I need to make my chapters longer, so here you go.**

**If I got anything wrong with the Cullen's stories, please feel free to message me about them.**

**And please, check out the authors note I posted on every one of my stories. I would really appreciate it, and if you do, I will update my**** stories more often.**


	11. Authors Note III

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating most of my stories in almost a year, but I have had either no time, inspiration, or certain issues got in the way of me updating. Right now I am currently revising and editing my stories, so do not get too excited if you see updates on my stories within the next few days. I promise once I am done with my revisions, I will create new chapters for my stories, especially the ones readers keep reviewing to me to update.**

**Also, after getting into Glee the past few months and reading stories where the Warblers watch videos of Kurt's and New Directions' old performances, I have really been wanting to write one of my own with the performances I have wanted to see the Warblers react too. **

**So be on the lookout for that soon (which I know I should be updating my ongoing stories before I start this one, I just cannot wait to write it since I have the inspiration for this story idea right now).**

**Thank you, and I hope your New Year's are going great! **


End file.
